Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas (remake)
Disney's The Twelve Days of Christmas was released as a Sing-Along Songs video on 1993 and 1994. But this remake version will feature more tradtional Christmas songs, And it will be longer than the other versions in 2018. It will release on early December 2018 on DVD. It will also premiere on ABC in early December 2018. Notes *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" will be extended. *Special guest stars Joel Grey and Rita Moreno will be dressed as Santa Claus and his wife in most of the video, but Goofy will be dressed as Santa in some of his pictures, the DVD cover, "December the 25th", "Do They Know It's Christmas", the finale, and the promo. **But Joel Grey will appear as his real self in "Let There Be Peace on Earth" and "Do They Know It's Christmas". **A real Santa will appear in "Here Comes Santa", and "Let There Be Peace on Earth". *Chip and Dale, Max Goof, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Darkwing Duck, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine and Launchpad McQuack will join Mickey and his other friends in their song segments such as "Deck the Halls", "Jingle Bells", "Snow Ho Ho", and "The Twelve Days of Christmas" and Chip and Dale will sport their Rescue Rangers outfits. *Baloo and King Louie will be wearing their Talespin outfits. *"It's Christmas All Over the World" will be shot in different countries. *"Here Comes Santa" will take place on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City. *All Muppet characters (except for Scooter and Sweetums) perform their song "It Feels Like Christmas" from The Muppet Christmas Carol. All Muppeteers (except Matt Vogel) perform in the sequence. *Dead celebrities appear posthumously as ghosts portrayed by their doubles. *Dead celebrities will be voiced by themselves posthumously using new material used by their estates. *Dead celebrities will be singing in not just English, but other languages as well. *All LEGO characters perform their song "One More Sleep" from The LEGO Christmas Movie. *"Dear Santa" and "Text Me Merry Christmas" will combine as a medley. The former will omit the lyrics from the Mickey, Minnie, and Goofy part. Songs *"Very Merry Christmas" – background singers *"Deck the Halls" – Lady Gaga *"It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas" – Michael Buble *"Dear Santa"/"Text Me Merry Christmas" – Darren Bluestone, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Larry Groce and the new Disneyland Children's Sing-Along Chorus, Kristen Bell, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, and Sora *"Christmas Together" – Backstreet Boys *"Santa Baby" – *"Jingle Bells"/"Sleigh Ride" – Fifth Harmony *"Link by Link" – Robin Williams *"Winter Wonderland" – Johnny Mathis *"Snow Ho Ho" – The elves and the reindeer *"Frosty the Snowman" – Pentatonix *"Love While You Can" – Shirley Temple *"Must Be Santa"/"Jolly Old St. Nicholas" – Joel Grey and Rita Moreno *"Last Christmas" – George Michael *"Hip Hop Noel" – Run-D.M.C *"White Christmas" – Dove Cameron *"Up on the Housetop" – Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, and Joel Grey *"Feliz Navidad" – Jose Feliciano *"He Delivers" – Huey, Dewey, and Louie *"Here We Go A-Caroling" – Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"The Twelve Days of Christmas" – Mickey and his friends and the carolers, featuring Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *"Silent Night" – Jennifer Hudson, Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" – featuring Joel Grey *"Toyland" – Mickey Mouse *"December the 25th" – Santa Goofy and Scrooge *"Christmas Don’t Be Late" – Alvin and the Chipmunks *"I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas" – Darren Bluestone and John Tartaglia *"Winter Wonderland (reprise)"/"Where Are You Christmas?" – Mariah Carey *"O Holy Night" – Lisa McClowry *"Away in a Manger" – Mickey and his friends *"Here Comes Santa" – Charlotte Church *"The First Noel" – Peabo Bryson and Lea Salonga *"It Feels Like Christmas" – The Muppets *"Let There Be Peace on Earth" – Susan Boyle *"Do They Know It's Christmas?" – All characters and artists (including Josh Groban, Celine Dion, Michael Bolton, Conchita Wurst, Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, and Colm Wilkinson among others) *"Christmastime"/"Don't Let The Bells End" – PelleK and ReinXeed *"Happy New Year (ABBA)" – Faith Hill *"It's Christmas All Over the World" – Kenny Loggins and Sheena Easton *"White Christmas (reprise)" – Kenny Lattimore *"Blue Christmas" – Andrea Bocelli *"The Power of Love (Frankie Goes To Hollywood)" – Anastacia *"In Dulci Jubilo" – Brian May (Instrumental) *"I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday" – The Star Wars Band and PelleK *"Winter Boy" – Ramin Karimloo *"Merry Christmas Everyone" – ReinXeed *"Merry Christmas Everybody" – ReinXeed, Brian May, and PelleK *"Walking in the Air" – Daniel Huttlestone *"Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!" – *NSYNC *"The Gift" – Sheena Easton and Kenny Loggins *"The Place Where We Belong" – Kenny Loggins and Sheena Easton *"Believe" – Josh Groban and Celine Dion *"All I Want for Christmas is You" – Irene Cara *"When Christmas Comes to Town" – Mariah Carey and Peabo Bryson *"I'll Be Home for Christmas" – Mickey and Minnie Mouse, Lisa McClowry and Kate Bush *"God Bless Ye Merry Gentlemen" – Russell Crowe *"A Holly Jolly Christmas" – PelleK and ReinXeed *"Step Into Christmas" – Elton John and some Broadway musical cast members *"Christmas Crackers" – Alan Rickman, Idris Elba and dead celebrities' ghosts *"Christmas Wrapping" – Will Smith *"One More Sleep" – Emmet, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman/Bruce Wayne, Unkitty, Vitruvius, Bad Cop, Lord Business, Benny and his friends *"Wonderful Christmastime (a cappella)" – Jimmy Fallon, Paul McCartney, The Roots and Sing Cast *"Peace on Earth"/"Little Drummer Boy" – Kenny Loggins and Roy Orbison *"O Christmas Tree"/"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" – All and the dead celebrities' ghosts *Ending Credits: "Christmas Medley" – All and the dead celebrities' ghosts Characters appearing in the O Christmas Tree/We Wish You a Merry Christmas segment Mickey, Minnie, Millie, Melody, Santa Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Blue Fairy, Geppetto, Snow White and Prince Florian, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Happy, Doc, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Fairy Godmother, Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip, King Stefan, Queen Leah, King Hubert, Fauna, Flora, Merryweather, Ariel and Eric, King Triton, Adrina, Arista, Adella, Alana, Aquata, Attina, Scuttle, Sebastian, Belle and Prince Adam, Maurice, Lumière, Wardrobe, Featherduster, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie, The Sultan, Abu, Pocahontas and John Smith, Meeko, Flit, Mulan, Li Shang, Mushu, Hercules and Megara, Pegasus, Princess Giselle, Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen, Louis, Mama Odie, Princess Charlotte, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, Maximus, Pascal, Princess Merida, King Fergus, Queen Elinor, Anna and Elsa, Olaf, Prince Hans, Kristoff, Elena of Avalor, Sofia The First, Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Moana, Maui, Coco, Coco's parents, Alice, The White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, King of Hearts, Queen of Hearts, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Mary Poppins, Bert, Penguin Waiters, Peter Pan, Mr. and Mrs. Darling, John Darling, George Darling, Wendy Darling, Jake, Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, The Gummi Bears, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Barbie and Ken, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Bo Peep, Jessie, Bullseye, The Three Little Pigs, The Wise Little Hen, Marie, Berlioz, Toulouse, Oliver, Jenny Foxworth, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Georgette, Milo Thatch and Princess Kida Nedakh, Phineas and Ferb, Cadance, Perry the Platypus, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, and Spider-Man Celebrity Guest Stars *Darren Bluestone *Kris Allen *Martina McBride *Anika Noni Rose *Patti Smith *Macy Gray *Cheap Trick *Wyclef Jean *Sheryl Crow *Noah Jones *George Strait *Yo-Yo Ma *Debbie Gibson *Tevin Campbell *Ann Wilson *Nancy Wilson *Dave Matthews *Wendy Williams *James Corden *Queen Latifah *Steve Harvey *David Cook *Brian Setzer Orchestra *Lonestar *Ed Sheeran *Lee DeWyze *Busta Rhymes *Carly Rae Jepsen *Brenda Song *Mary Costa *Judy Kuhn *Jennifer Hale *Ashanti *Wynonna Judd *Diana DeGarmo *Kanye West *Ringo Starr *Johnny Depp *Backstreet Boys *Gregory Michael *Enrique Iglesias *Clay Aiken *Hilary Duff *Corbin Bleu *Kristen Chenoweth *Richard Marx *Linda Larkin *Keith Urban *Jodi Benson *Paige O'Hara *Jennifer Lopez *Gloria Estefan *Stephanie D'Abruzzo *Larry Groce *Seal *Maroon 5 *Booboo Stewart *Cameron Boyce *Kenny G *the cast of High School Musical *Wilson Phillips *She & Him *Matthew West *Mannheim Streamroller *Delta Goodrem *Sabrina Carpenter *Vanessa Williams *Hanson *Dove Cameron *Cardi B. *Sofia Carson *Cleopatra *Fifth Harmony *Sara Evans *Katie Couric *Brett Eldridge *Sarah Brightman *Lady Antebellum *Diana Ross *Susan Boyle *Jackie Evancho *Smokey Robinson *Connie Talbot *Trans-Siberian Orchestra *Amy Grant *Andra Day *Fantasia Barrino *Chance the Rapper *Olivia-Newton John *John Travolta *Leona Lewis *Ciara *Cee Lo Green *Lindsey Sterling *The Shins *Darlene Love *Brooklyn Tabernacle Choir *Cor Ysgol Glanaethwy *Johnny Mathis *The Pretenders *Ariana Grande *U2 *Phil Spector *Slade *Miley Cyrus *Brad Paisley *Sophia Grace & Rosie *Yolanda Adams *the cast of Teen Beach Movie *Phillip Phillips *China Anne McClain *Kelly Ripa *Ryan Seacrest *Sean Kingston *Dido *Joel Grey *Christina Aguilera *Boyz II Men *John Cougar Mellencamp *The Pointer Sisters *Kylie Minogue *Carole King *LeAnn Rimes *Jon Olivia *Leona Lewis *Emily Mattheson *Mary J. Blige *Rachel Ray *Tony Bennett *Carrie Underwood *Jimmy Buffett *Garth Brooks *Toni Braxton *Kim Wilde *Trisha Yearwood *Robin Roberts *Jesse Palmer *Derek Hough *Julianne Hough *Stevie Wonder *Jewel *Lady Gaga *Jennifer Nettles *Sarah McLachlan *Kelly Clarkson *Katy Perry *Rita Moreno *KC and The Sunshine Band *Earth, Wind & Fire *Darius Rucker *Mariah Carey *Justin Bieber *Jennifer Hudson *Veronica Khuen *Paul Reubens *Jordin Sparks *John Tartaglia *Lisa McClowry *Peabo Bryson *Lea Salonga *Zara Larsson *Britney Spears *Michael Buble *Josh Groban *Kenny Rogers *Jose Feliciano *Celine Dion *Michael Bolton *Conchita Wurst *Hugh Jackman *Russell Crowe *Colm Wilkinson *Idina Menzel *Kristen Bell *Sheena Easton *Charlotte Church *PelleK *ReinXeed *John Deacon *Taylor Swift *Faith Hill *Gwen Stefani *Hassan Nazari-Robati *Blake Shelton *Kenny Loggins *Kenny Lattimore *Andrea Bocelli *Andre Rieu *Demi Lovato *Daniel Huttlestone *Dolly Parton *Ramin Karimloo *Irene Cara *Kate Bush *Bonnie Tyler *Loretta Lynn *Tamar Braxton *Reba McEntire *Harry Connick Jr. *Annie Lennox *Pentatonix *Barbara Streisand *Bette Midler *T'Pau *Neil Diamond *Paul McCartney *Selena Gomez *The Piano Guys *Rod Stewart *Alan Jackson *Anna Kendrick *Sting *Charlie Puth *Justin Timberlake *Richard White *Christa Collins *Aaron Carter *Luke Bryan *Strange No Chaser *Jimmy Fallon *REO Speedwagon *Chicago *Trey Songz *Coldplay *Andy Grammer *Lucy Hale *Laura Marano *Jason Derulo *Jennifer Rush *Seth MacFarlane *Asher Angel *Scotty McCreery *Colbie Caillat *98 Degrees **NSYNC *OneRepublic *Tori Kelly *the Cast of Smash *Katherine McPhee *Jeremy Jordan *Steven Tyler *R. Kelly *Rascal Flatts *Anne Murray *Marco Hietala *Susan Boyle *Fitz and the Tantrums *Run-D.M.C *Julie Andrews *Katherine Jenkins *Bryan Adams *Ross Lynch *Candice Glover *Rosie Thomas *Weezer *Ne-Yo *Owl City *Boney M. *The Wanted *A Great Big World *Jessica Simpson *Jordan Fisher *Little Big Town *CeCe Winans *Kelsea Ballerini *Chaka Khan *Faith Evans *Bebe Rexha *Salt-N-Peppa *En Vogue *Pharrell Williams *Teyana Taylor *JoJo *Jessie J *Meghan Trainor *Shawn Mendes *The Black Eyed Peas *The Puppini Sisters *Tim McGraw *Camilla Cabello *Flo Rida *Will Smith *Little Mix *DMX *Leslie Odom Jr. *Elton John *Usher *In Real Life *Maddie Poppe *The Rockettes *Lee Ann Womack *Mandy Moore *Leonard Nimoy (d. 2015) (65-year old self) as ghost in chains) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Robin Williams (d. 2014) (63-year old self) (as Jacob Marley) (projection during Link by Link and Christmas Crackers) *Shirley Temple (d. 2014) (7-year old self) (as Ghost of Christmas Past) (projection during Love While You Can, Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *John Candy (d. 1994) (38-year old self) (as Ghost of Christmas Present) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Machiko Soga (d. 2006) (36-year old self) (as the Ghost of Christmas Future) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Christopher Lee (d. 2015) (53-year old self) (as Ignorance) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Amy Winehouse (d. 2011) (22-year old self) (as Want) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Alan Rickman (d. 2016) (50-year old self) (as Ebenezer Scrooge) (projection during Christmas Crackers) *Patrick Dempsey as Young Ebenezer Scrooge (adult) (Christmas Crackers) *Anne Hathaway as Belle (Christmas Crackers) *Others as Fred, the Cratchit family, Tiny Tim, Fezziwig, and other people (Christmas Crackers) *Prince (d. 2016) (25-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Freddie Mercury (d. 1991) (38-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Dolores O'Riordan (d. 2018) (41-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Aretha Franklin (d. 2018) (66-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Crackers) *Mac Miller (d. 2018) (20-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Wayne Allwine (d. 2009) (34-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Karen Carpenter (d. 1983) (20-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Michael Jackson (d. 2009) (12-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Christina Grimmie (d. 2016) (18-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *George Michael (d. 2016) (21-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Alan Young (d. 2016) (45-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Tom Petty (d. 2017) (42-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Whitney Houston (d. 2012) (40-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *George Harrison (d. 2001) (27-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *John Lennon (d. 1980) (31-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Clarence Nash (d. 1985) (32-year old self) (projection during Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish ahoy A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) *Roy Orbison (d. 1988) (28-year old self) (projection during Peace On Earth/Little Drummer Boy, Christmas Crackers, O Christmas Tree/We Wish You A Merry Christmas and Christmas Medley) Characters appearing on Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Mickey, Minnie, Millie, Melody, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Pluto, Chip and Dale, Toodles, Quoodles, Mike the Microphone, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Darkwing Duck, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Clarice, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Baloo, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, The Gummi Bears, Terk, Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Sarabi, Kion, Kiara, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Oliver, Jenny Foxworth, Dodger, Tito, Francis, Georgette, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Eddie Valiant, the Power Rangers (Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger, Ninja Storm Green Samurai Ranger, White Dino Thunder Ranger, S.P.D. Red Ranger, Pink Mystic Force Ranger, Yellow Operation Overdrive Ranger, and Jungle Fury Blue Jaguar Ranger), Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Clone Troopers, C-3PO, R2-D2, the Ewoks (Wicket W. Warrick, Princess Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka, Teebo, Latara, Paploo, Chief Chirpa and Logray), Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Spider-Man, Ronald McDonald, Pee-wee Herman, and the Medieval Times Knights of the Realm (Yellow, Blue, Black and White, Red and Yellow, Red, and Green Knights) Muppet Characters (speaking) Kermit, Miss Piggy, Denise, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rowlf, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Zoot, Pepe, Walter, Rizzo, Statler and Waldorf, Swedish Chef, Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Newsman, Robin, Sam Eagle, and Wayne and Wanda Background Muppets (non-speaking) Floyd, Janice, Lips, Thog, 80's Robot, Crazy Harry, Robin, Foo-Foo, Beauregard, Lew Zealand, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Pops, Mildred, Constantine, Trumpet Girl, Nigel, Bobby Benson, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Droop, Uncle Deadly, Beautiful Day Monster, Frackles, Clifford, Turkey, Chickens, Penguins, Rats, Pigs, Whatnots Muppet Performers Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, Julianne Buscher, Bill Baretta, Dave Goelz, David Rudman, Peter Linz, Tyler Bunch, Alice Dinnean, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid, Allan Trautman, Leslie Carrara Rudolph, Allison Mork, Kevin Carlson, Michelan Sisti, Bruce Lanoil, Dave Barclay, Mike Quinn, Nigel Plaskitt, Brian Herring, Andrew Spooner, John Eccleston, Richard Coombs, Warrick Brownlow-Pike, Andy Heath, Geoff Felix, Marcus Clarke, Simon Buckley Christmas Crackers sequence We see Ebenezer Scrooge counting up his money accompanied by the iconic Christmas Crackers song. Then, things keep going from miserable to worse when Fred pops in alongside two men who want to donate to Ethiopia during the holiday, and Scrooge refuses. As Scrooge and his clerk Bob leave the bank, the former sees the ghost of Robin Williams, who died in 2014 due to his suicide, on the door. Robin Williams then tells Ebenezer of the redemption that would make Ebenezer good. Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney films Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs videos Category:Live-action films Category:Films set in New York Category:Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Power Rangers Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars/Star Tours Category:Medieval Times Category:Parades Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films Category:Winter holidays Category:Holidays Category:Films set in New York City Category:TV Specials Category:Disney DVDs Category:LEGO Category:Sing Category:Specials Category:Christmas Specials Category:2018 films Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Los Angeles, California Category:Films set in Pennsylvania Category:Films set in Mexico Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films set in Texas Category:Films set in Japan Category:Films set in Jamaica Category:Films set in South America Category:Films set in Scotland Category:Films set in England Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films set in amusement parks Category:Films set in the future Category:Films set in airports Category:Films set in Germany Category:Films set in Italy Category:Films set in Australia Category:Films set in Brazil Category:Films set in California Category:Films set in Canada Category:Films set in China Category:Films set in Chile Category:Films set in Russia Category:Films set in USA Category:Films set in United Kingdom Category:Films set in Hawaii Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in Vancouver Category:Films set in years